1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a construction brokerage system for use in customer/agent information collection, disclosure, bidding, proposal audition/product information search, product purchase, specialist search/selection/commission, and so forth, the system being suited to intermediating between customers who plan to have a building newly built, extended, or rebuilt, and construction agents/construction-related agents (referred to simply as agents) through the Internet.
2. Prior Art
When customers plan to have a building newly built, extended, rebuilt, or renovated, or to have interior renovations, kitchen renovations, and so on, or when they plan to commission construction-related budgeting, financing consultation, purchase of real estate, interior design, construction design, selection of contractors, construction estimation, technical inspection, and so on, they have heretofore had only a limited range of contractor consultation and selection because of customers' domiciles and communicational, transportational, temporal, and other constraints. Moreover, contractors in an identical sector from whom proposals can be obtained within a certain period of time for the sake of comparative examinations have also been limited in number.
Meanwhile, due to office domiciles and communicational, transportational, temporal, and other constraints, agents who plan business operations on customers have also been limited in the range of sales contacts and in the number of scenes for accurately gathering customer needs to make proposals. In addition, the agents have had no choice but to simply disclose their own proposal presentations to an indefinite number of customers. That is, they have had a limited number of opportunities to demonstrate, through customer communication, their adaptability to the customer needs in comparison with other agents.